<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad Man: Book Eight by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210160">Mad Man: Book Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Law &amp; Order: SVU, Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, but with mario kart, cult mentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dani and Co join a Cult known for playing Mario Kart. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mad Man: Book Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Mad Man: Book Eight<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SVU/PS has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): Disney(main) SVU/PS(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where Dani and Co join a Cult known for playing Mario Kart.<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Casey Novak...Diane Neal<br/>Dani Powell...Aurora Perrineau<br/>David Brooks, Jack Wilshere, Lionel Messi...Themselves</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.</p>
<p>Shamouti Island. I took on a new interest in Cults when I was eighteen. One Thursday I was sitting in the Pokemon Center by myself. The many pokemon that I owned had either been given to the Professor or released into the wild. To me there was little point in pokemon training anymore.</p>
<p>David, Jack, and Lionel three people that I had met during my pokemon journey suddenly joined me at the table. Each of them were playing a game of Mario on their portable gaming consoles. The first to speak was David.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind if we joined you for a bit. Make it look like you actually have friends." David said.</p>
<p>"David What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded.</p>
<p>As it turned out that all three of them had seen me many times but hadn't wanted to "bother me." This day David had worked up the nerve to approach. I couldn't recall having genuine friendship with someone else and was suspicious of their intention.</p>
<p>They eventually left the table but joined it again during the next week.</p>
<p>I got to know them and Jack invited me to come with them somewhere. With black shades on that blocked my vision, I was guided by Lionel into an abandoned Building that used to be a Blockbuster. When I took off the black shades Lionel laughed.</p>
<p>"Where the fuck are we?" I inquired.</p>
<p>David told me I was among "empowered people" who simply enjoying Mario Kart. More like a Cult in my opinion. I was introduced to the Cult Leader Casey who was married with one son. Casey instructed Dani one of the members to show me around. There were great refreshments and I felt good not being the labeled "outcast" for once. When I was ready to leave David offered to walk me out.</p>
<p>"Jari it's your choice whether to come back or not. But we hope you do." David said.</p>
<p>"David I'll think about it." I said.</p>
<p>I thought about it and officially joined the "welcoming community" of the Cult. Sure playing Mario Kart didn't really appeal much anymore but they not only gave my friendship but a "new family." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>